


A lesson in frustration.

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "You smell so good, i want to lick every inch of you."As happy as Alec is to have his mother staying with them, Magnus doesn't want to take the risk of getting caught with his 'pants down' again so to speak, so he's put a lid on Alec and its proving to be hard for Alec to deal with.





	1. chapter i

**Author's Note:**

> this continues from Loose lips sink Maryse Lightwood. I'll break it up into two chapters though. Hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a comment or question or any future prompts you would like to see.

Magnus stirred, stretching his arms above his head, eyes still closed. He smiled when he felt a familiar touch on his chest. Then before he can get his eyes open, warm lips join his own.  
A few perfect minutes later, he slowly raises his eyelids, looking directly into the big hazel eyes of Alec.  
“That has to be the best way ever to wake up. Good morning, beautiful boy.” He purred. His hand going to cup Alec’ cheek.  
“I know a better way still” Alec whispered, and moved his body to rest directly on Magnus.   
He attacked his mouth once more, the kiss leaving no doubt as to his intentions. Magnus wrapped his arms around his back, slowly moving them up and down the soft skin, feeling the strong muscle beneath.   
“Alexander, have you forgotten something?” he asked him, between kisses.  
“Nope, nothing.” He’d worked his way down Magnus’ jaw to the spot below his ear he knew drove him crazy. When he reached it Magnus took in a sharp breath.  
“So no memory of last night or yesterday?” Alec stilled where he was nuzzling his neck and with a groan, rolled off him, an arm covering his face.  
“Boy, you sure know how to kill the mood” he said.  
“I actually think your mother has that market covered. We should keep our hands to ourselves, it’s just for one more day, she’ll be going tonight.”  
Alec cringed inwardly just thinking about his mother catching them red handed and red faced yesterday. What was worse was thinking about last night and the show Maryse had put on after having one too many of Magnus’ cocktails. Wait till he told Izzy about that.  
He needed a distraction from his thoughts and there was only one thing he knew that would do it. He rolled back over towards Magnus, holding his face in one hand, kissing him once more. Magnus could feel himself drifting off with his own desires but the thought of Maryse Lightwood walking in on them again was too hard to ignore. He put a hand on Alec’s chest and pulled away, Alec’s mouth chasing his. But he laid finger softly over his lips full and pink from their kisses.  
“No, my darling, you have to wait till tonight. Your mother has already seen way too much of me as it is. I’m not risking a repeat performance” Magnus rolled to the side of the bed, swung his legs out and stood up. He heard Alec making disappointed noises behind him.  
“she’s right about one thing. You do have a nice butt” He said, leaning on his elbow smiling back at him.  
Magnus felt his lips curve but he wasn’t giving him the satisfaction in knowing it. Instead, he turned to give him a frown.  
“Behave yourself, Alexander. Surely you can manage that for one day?”  
Alec growled and turned his face into the pillow, biting it. Magnus grabbed various items of clothing from his massive walk in robe and headed for the bathroom. He had just entered the doorway when he turned back to see Alec starting to follow him in.  
“No, Alec, not going to happen. Behave yourself and get dressed.” and as he shut the door, the last thing he saw was his boyfriend making sad puppy dog eyes at him.

By the time Magnus had made it out to the kitchen, Alec had made the coffee and was toasting bagels. Maryse wasn’t there yet but he could hear her in the main bathroom.  
Alec handed him a cup as he stood at the counter, buttering his breakfast. Alec took a furtive glance out into the living room to see if his mother was coming and seeing the room was empty, he put down his own cup and walked up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around to circle his waist and nuzzling his neck. He took in deep lung fulls of the warlock’s exotic scent and pulled him back against his body. Magnus close his eyes, leaning his head back against his chest, a soft hum escaping him. He reached up behind him, finding Alec’s soft dark hair and tangled his finger in it, lost for the moment in the feeling of his touch. A door closing, however, brought him back to his senses with a start.  
“Alexander, no.” he said softly, trying to release himself from his arms.  
Alec had other ideas however. Magnus had just picked up his coffee mug when he felt a hand cupping the front of his trousers, squeezing gently.  
“ You smell so good, I want to lick every inch of you” a breathy whisper filled his ear.  
Magnus gave a gasp and then a moan, feeling the crotch of his trousers getting tighter by the minute and from the firm bulge nudging him from behind Alec was similarly affected. All of a sudden, the sound of high heels on floorboards signaled Maryse’s arrival. He startled, the coffee mug and its contents falling to the floor with a loud crash. Maryse came to the door way.  
“Oh, is everything alright? Here, I’ll help you clean that up” she said and went to bend over to start picking up the shattered remains of the cup but she only got half way before she winced, her fingers going to her temples. Someone had a hangover this morning.  
“It‘s fine, Maryse. I can have it done in a second, are you feeling alright?” Magnus asked her, knowing full well she wasn’t.  
“I seem to have a bit of a headache, this morning. I think those cocktails of yours might have been a bit strong.”  
Magnus had the terrible feeling that he was going to laugh but managed to keep it to himself. He clicked his fingers, bringing up the blue flame and after waving it over the mess on the floor, he send drifts of magic in Maryse’s direction. He saw her face brighten as the headache disappeared.  
“Thank you Magnus, that’s much better. Now, Alec, can you get me a coffee please?” Alec had been standing behind Magnus, trying to hide his tented jeans. He was just wondering how he was going to give his mother the coffee without embarrassing himself when he heard Magnus click his fingers once more, producing a fresh cup of hot coffee. Maryse stepped forward, taking it from him with a smile. She walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.  
Magnus felt Alec’ body relax behind him and he turned to face him.  
“Now do you see why I said you had to behave?” he said softly, so they wouldn’t be overheard. He looked down to the front of Alec’ jeans and smiled.  
“Try thinking about something else, or you’re never going to get out of here.” He smirked up at him.  
“Like what?”  
“How about Penelope?” Magnus said, cheekily.  
“ Ha ha very funny. Why aren’t you the same?” Alec asked.  
“Who says I’m not Alexander.” and he adjusted the front of his trousers.” But I was smart enough to wear a loose shirt”  
He gave a playful slap on his chest, and walked off. 

Any thoughts that Alec had about maybe spending time with Magnus after his mother left for the Institute were dashed minutes later when she asked him to accompany her there that morning. Magnus created a portal for them and he kissed him goodbye, lingering a little longer than he should of, before stepping through with Maryse.  
They arrived just before the morning briefing. Maryse took her place up with the other delegates while Alec joined Jace, Clary and Izzy. He was feeling pretty grumpy about the fact that at least Jace’s girlfriend got to come to work with him every day. It was going to be a long, frustrating day. He took the place between Jace and Izzy just as Aldertree started to talk. He still felt fidgety and unsettled, finding it hard to concentrate on what the head of the Institute was saying. He shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Jace shot him a look.  
“What the heck is going on with you man? Why are you so keyed up?” He said softly to him.  
“You don’t want to know.” Alec whispered back, hoping that would stop any further questions.  
“I do want to know, Alec. You’re making our parabatai bond feel like a live electricity cable. Are things ok with you and Magnus?”  
“Yes, things are great. Too great actually..”   
“What………….” Jace said, frowning but before he could finish the sentence Izzy leaned closer to them, her full lips turned up in a smirk.  
“Are you that dense, Jace Wayland? Our mother stayed with them last night. I’ll bet you 50 bucks your parabatai here is frustrated beyond belief.”  
“Izzy!” Alec said, louder than he had intended on. A few sets of eyes turned towards them with questioning glances.  
Jace’s face split into a wide grin.  
“So, no warlock action for a while eh? How’s that working for ya?”  
Alec scowled at him. His adopted brother could be as annoying as his sister sometimes.  
“Obviously not working at all, have a look at him.” Izzy whispered.  
“Magnus must be pretty good in the sack if it’s got you this wound up after only one day.”  
Izzy let out a laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough. Aldertree paused mid sentence.  
“Alright there Isabelle?”  
“Sorry yes, just a tickle in my throat.” and he went back to the meeting.  
“Will you two just shut up. You’re not helping.” Alec growled quietly. They turned their attention back to the briefing but a 5 minutes later, Alec gave Jace a poke. Something had been playing on his mind and it wouldn't let go.  
“What?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“What, now? Cant it wait?”  
“No, it can’t.”  
“Make it quick then. Aldertree is about to give out the assignments for the missions.” Alec swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
“When you and Clary first got together, did you, you know, want to be with her all the time?” Alec’ eyebrows were raised, waiting for Jace’s reply.  
“Of course, Bro. Its only natural to want to spent as much time together as possible.”  
“That’s not what he means Jace” Izzy said in a singsong voice. “he means did you want to jump her bones all the time?”  
“Sssh! Izzy! By the angel, will you shut up?” he glared. More eyes turned to them again this time accompanied by frowns of disapproval. He turned back to Jace.  
“She’s got a big mouth but yeah that’s what I meant”  
Jace stared back at his parabatai in surprise. He’s never seen Alec this worked up over anything. And to disrupt a morning briefing was completely out of character. Alec Lightwood, 2.0 sure was different to the last version. He had felt it through their bond since the attack on the Institute. It was like he was lit up from the inside out, lights blazing for the first time. He had never been so happy for him. But this was getting crazy.  
He was about to open his mouth to answer when he heard Aldertree call his and Alec’s names. They were given the mission to stake out the docks near the Jade Wolf where packs of rogue demons had been seen. Valentine leftovers they presumed.

The briefing ended and Clary who had seemed totally oblivious to their exchange, turned towards them, talking out earbuds from her ears.   
“So, what did I miss?” she asked. She gave questioning glances to the looks on the other’s faces. Izzy had a hand over her mouth clearly trying not to laugh while looking at Alec. Alec, meanwhile looked like he was in pain and Jace had a goofy grin all over his face.  
“Did you seriously just totally ignore that briefing? Clary, you missed one hell of a conversation” Izzy told her as they walked to the weapons store.   
“Geez, Isabelle, why don’t you tell everyone” Alec barked, grabbing his bow and quiver.  
“Clary isn’t everyone she’s more like family now. Romeo here has been cockblocked by our mother.” Izzy told her. Clary let out a shriek of laughter and clamped her own hands over her mouth.  
“Now you just sound like Mum.” Alec sulked, angry that he now was the centre of their jokes.  
He had walked a half dozen steps before he realised that the others weren’t following him. He turned back to see a group of astonished faces staring back at him. At first he had no idea what was wrong with them but then it dawned on him what he had just said.  
“Dude, what did you just say? Maryse said what?” Jace said, gaping at him.  
So Alec was forced to fill them in about his mother’s unexpected arrival and subsequent night on the booze. By the time he was finished they were out of the Institute and they fell about the grounds, killing themselves with laughter. Alec just looked at them shaking his head. Why did they find his personal life so amusing. He felt like kicking himself for not waiting to ask Jace about his frustrating problem till later when they could be alone. And he still hadn’t answered him after all that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get worse for Alec while out on thier mission

They made it to the docks and agreed they would pair up and take it in turns to patrol around the area every hour. Meanwhile, they cleared a small area behind some wooden pallets and boxes, so they could watch without being scene.  
Jace and Clary took first patrol, leaving Alec at the mercy of his sister. She had a bad habit of looking at him every few minutes and smiling. It wasn’t helping his mood at all. He had spoken to Izzy about his personal life before and when she wasn’t being a pain in his ass she actually gave pretty good advice. Seeing as Jace wasn’t around and the unanswered question he had asked him earlier was eating at him, Alec decided to risk the ribbing he would probably get and ask her about it.

“Do you remember when we were in the briefing and I asked Jace about…er..you know, and you jumped in and told him what I was talking about………..” he stumbled, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.  
Izzy wanted so much to laugh at her big brother but she realised that this was a big deal for him and actually having the guts to ask her about it showed how much it was bothering him.  
“About if it’s normal to want to have sex all the time? Yeah I remember.”  
She walked over to him and laid her hand affectionately on his arm.  
“Yes, Alec it’s normal. Especially when you’ve repressed your feelings for so long, like you have.”  
“Yeah but Izzy, it’s just always there in my mind. It’s all I can think about. I….. it’s just……..I love him so much Iz, it scares me, you know?”  
Isabelle Lightwood hardly ever cried. She couldn’t remember when the last time was but hearing her goofy big brother talking about his boyfriend and saying that he loved him got to her like nothing else had. She grabbed him around his waist, squeezing hard. It took Alec by surprise for a minutes and then he hugged her back. She pulled away from him a few minutes later, staring up at him, smiling. More shocking were seeing the tears in her eyes.  
“Alec, I’m so happy for you, for both of you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Magnus must be doing all the right things if he’s all you can think about. Just relax and enjoy it, it doesn’t happen for everyone so be grateful. Don’t overthink it, just go with it. Talk to Magnus about it. He’ll understand.” He bent his long frame and put a small peck on Izzy’s cheek.  
“Thanks Sis, when you’re not giving me a hard time, you can be pretty good sometimes.”  
Izzy laughed. Alec’s phone began to buzz just as Jace and Clary came back. Alec walked a little away from the group when he saw it was Magnus.  
“Hey, Babe, what’s up?”  
The other end of the phone was full of dirty chuckling. Magnus Bane, 400 years old and still acted like a kid sometimes. He loved it.  
“I could ask you the same thing, my love. What are you doing?”  
“We’re at the Jade Wolf, on the look out for demons but so far it’s pretty quiet. What are you doing?”  
“Oh just puttering around the lair, trying not to think about what my sexy Shadowhunter boyfriend looks like naked.”  
Alec swallowed hard, feeling the front of his jeans getting tight again. There was something about the soft warm tones to Magnus’ voice that really got to him. Alec was sure he could sit and read the New York Phone Directory to him and he’d get turned on. He knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat but he just couldn’t help it. He took a quick look around and spotted the others all standing there making exaggerated kissy faces and goofy grins at him. He tried his best to glare at them but it didn’t work and he ended up blushing furiously instead.  
“So, are you still out there running around the docks half cocked?” Magnus asked.  
Alec could hear the laughter in his voice. He was glad he found this amusing.  
“Yeah, this is getting to be not funny anymore. It like a medical condition. I don’t know how I’m going to make it till tonight.”  
Magnus gave a soft laugh. “me too my darling, me too. I better let you get back to work, you don’t want to cock things up while looking for demons.”  
Now he was Magnus Bane, comedian.  
“Yeah yeah, just you wait till tonight, you’re going to be sorry you teased me about this.”  
“Oh, Alexander, is that a threat or a promise? The latter I hope. See you soon, beautiful boy and by the way I sent you a photo. Food for thought. I love you Alexander Lightwood”  
“I love you too Magnus Bane, talk soon.”  
Alec stood staring at the screen of his phone for a few minutes after it went black again, grinning like an idiot. He looked over to the others who were all standing there pretending to wipe tears from their faces and waving goodbye.  
He ignored them and went into his messages to see what Magnus had sent him. He was walking back over to the others as he did it but the second the image appeared on the screen, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
Magnus was lying on their bed, the room darkened and candles glowing all around. White rose petals were scattered over the red satin sheets and Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn was lying in the middle of the bed, stark naked, his demon mark cat’s eyes glowing back at the camera. One hand was held up, the magical blue flame rising from it. His other hand was gripping his fully erect length. Alec thought his legs were going to give out. His crotch just go extremely uncomfortable and he tried to adjust himself, discreetly.  
All of a sudden, Jace gave a yell and Alec looked up, seeing a large group of demons heading their way.  
“Alec come on!” he yelled as they all charged at them, weapons at the ready.  
Alec dropped his phone and flew to be with them, loading an arrow in his bow as he went.  
10 minutes later, there were a piles of demon ash scattered around the docks. They had fought well and come out on top. The members of Luke’s werewolf pack had come out to lend a hand but it had been unnecessary. After catching their breaths and going back to sit down behind the pallets, Izzy said that she would contact the Institute and let them know what had just happened. She patted down her pockets in her gear but couldn’t find her phone. She spied Alec’ where he had left it on an old box and grabbed it to make the call.  
Alec was sitting with Jace and Clary discussing the fight when they heard Izzy give a loud shriek. Everyone flew to their feet, looking around to see what she had been yelling about.  
“Izzy, where are they? Where are the demons?” Jace yelled racing over to her, Clary and Alec hot on his tail.  
Izzy had her hand over her mouth and dropped the phone back on the box. She was dancing around shaking her hands like the device had burnt her skin. She rubbed her eyes and all they could hear her saying was “ewwww! ewwwww!”  
“What the matter, you didn’t get demon ichor on you did you?” Alec was grabbing her hands and inspecting them for any damage.  
“No, by the angel no! oh God, I’m gonna die” she was half laughing half wincing, looking over towards the boxes near them.  
“Well then what…….” Alec started to say before he followed her gaze and saw his phone sitting on the box. Alec blanched and instantly felt sick. Oh God, Magnus’ photo. Before he could reach it Jace had grabbed it and pushed the screen. Alec prayed for an earthquake to hit below his feet and swallow him up. Jace stared at the screen, eyes wide making strange choking noises. Clary peered over his shoulder, and squealed, looking the other way fast.

“Alec, dude, that’s impressive man, no wonder you look like your smuggling a seraph dagger down your jeans. Izzy may need therapy now but she’ll get over it”  
He couldn’t stop smiling at Alec who had gone from very white to bright red. Jace threw the phone over to him, just standing there nodding his head in a suggestive manner, eyebrows going up and down. Alec gave him a filthy look. Why in the name of God hadn’t he gotten rid of that photo sooner? When Jace had recovered enough, he finally looked up at his brother. Alec looked absolutely miserable. He walked over to him and put a hand on his back.  
“Hey, don’t sweat it man, it’s all good. I’m really glad that you’ve finally found someone to love and who obviously loves you back. Izzy and Clary may never look at Magnus quite the same way again, but hey that’s life.”  
Alec looked at Jace and seeing that he truly meant what he had said, felt himself relax.  
“I’m gonna kill Magnus for sending me that.” Alec told him.  
“As long as you use the weapon he had in his hand, I don’t think he’d care.”  
The rest of their time passed quickly after that. The demons seemed to of given up and they sat around behind their pallets and boxes laughing and joking with each other, most of the discussion seemed to centre on Maryse and her night on the cocktails. By late afternoon, they headed back to the Institute. Alec had managed to feel less edgy for the rest of the day, enjoying the company of his family. Just as they mounted the steps, his phone buzzed and he almost didn’t see who it was, afraid of another one of Magnus’s centrefold pictures. He was relieved to see that even though it was from him, it was only a text this time.  
"Hey beautiful boy, only a couple of more hours to go, looking forward to it xxoo".  
He knew he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn’t seem to help it. Of course, Izzy had to see him and came up to him, giving him a suggestive nudge.  
“More dickpics, hey bro?” He frowned at her.  
“No, Izzy just a text. Not that it’s any of your business.” he put his bow and quiver back in the weapons store.  
“Hey, you made it my business. Leaving that on your phone.”  
“get your own then.”  
“I have my own, I just forgot it. Won’t make that mistake again, however.”  
“Hey, how about you and Jace and Clary come back to the loft with Mum and I tonight and we can have dinner together before she goes back?”  
“Think you can keep your hands off your warlock man candy for that long?” she asked, grinning.  
“Very funny, yes. Believe me, after what happened yesterday, that won’t be a problem”  
The others agreed to it as well and after meeting back up with Maryse, they left for the loft.

Magnus had been frantically getting things ready all afternoon for Alec’ arrival. He had spread more of the rose petals from the front door to the bedroom and covered the loft in candles. He clicked his fingers, conjuring his blue flame and waving it over himself, replaced his clothes with a deep blue satin robe. He tied the sash around his waist loosely so that all it would take to undo it was a quick tug. He had to admit to himself that he was surprised by how excited he was to be with Alec. In all the centuries he had been alive, no one had ever had the same effect on him. He was truly special. As he glanced around the room, making sure everything was perfect for his arrival, he realised with a smile that he could officially say that he was in love, deeply so. He had put a ward up near the elevator door so that it would alert him to Alec’ imminent arrival and just at that second, he sensed its breach. Magnus, headed for the door, standing just inside the entrance way. He heard Alec’ key in the lock and the second he saw the door start to swing open, Magnus grabbed the robe sash and gave it a tug. The robe fell open leaving a wide gap, showing a generous amount of his well-toned body from head to toe. A soft sexy smile on his lips. He’d been waiting for this all day.  
The door opened fully and Alec started coming in but stopped abruptly when he saw Magnus. Eyes going wide.  
“Welcome home my love, I’ve missed you.”  
Suddenly Magnus heard another voice and Jace appeared from behind Alec’ frozen form.  
“Ha! Good God! Not again!” he yelled and started going back the way he came in, herding the others back into the hall way. Magnus looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He was frozen to the spot like Alec but managed to grab the two sides of the robe together, pulling it closed.  
“Magnus! What the heck………………….” Alec finally broke out of his shocked stupor.  
“I thought your mother was leaving from the Institute, not coming back here. I wanted to give you a special home coming. And why are the others here?”  
“She doesn’t have to go back till after dinner, I thought you knew that. I invited the others cause I thought we could all have dinner together before she left.”  
“Next time you make plans with the other, Alexander, could you please give me a call first so we can avoid situations like this.”  
Magnus looked back at him, his face slowly starting to regain its colour. Alec looked at his feet, feeling bad that he hadn’t thought to do that. He heard Magnus sigh and come out to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Hey, don’t worry. It’s all good. No harm done, well, not much, anyway. I can always perform a memory wipe on young Mr Wayland.”  
“ Yes please!” called a voice from the hall way. They looked at each other and gave a small laugh.  
“You looked hot, by the way.” Alec, said softly resting his forehead to Magnus.  
“I’m glad you think so. I was thinking of adding a bow earlier but I’m glad I didn’t now.”  
“So am I.” Alec smiled and put his lips to Magnus’s. As it always seemed to do, their kiss started to take off but Magnus pulled away, reaching up to put the tip of one ringed finger to his lips.  
“Can we continue this later, I think we have guests waiting for us.” he said quietly.  
“We sure can and Magnus?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Can you add the bow?”


End file.
